


Strawberry Surprises

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Early Days, Fetus Klaine, Klaine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Short & Sweet, Shy Blaine, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early sexually active Klaine days<br/>//<br/>Blaine surprises Kurt with flavoured condoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Surprises

"I thought we were going to my house today?" Kurt asks from the passenger seat.

"Yeah.. Well, um, I have a surprise for you." Blaine nervously laughs.

"Surprise? Is that what that grocery bag is? Are you making me dinner?" Kurt asks giddily.

Blaine looks at Kurt from the corner of his eyes and bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing.  
....................

"Okay, so you locked the bedroom door and nobody else is home... I'm guessing a romantic dinner isn't what's in that grocery bag?"

"You would be correct." Blaine says as he dumps the bag out on his bed.

Kurt's breath catches as he turns to see the surprise. "Is.. Are those.. Why did you buy so many condoms?"

"Flavoured.. They're flavoured condoms." Blaine blushes.

"Oh." Kurt's blush deepens as his voice cracks.

"I mean, I know we're still kind of new to all of this but I just thought that this would be fun or enlightening.." Blaine shrugs.

"Well then, let's get on with it." The older one replies enthusiastically.

"Really? I didn't think-"

"Blaine, you're pretty cute when you're all shy but you're even cuter with your clothes off." Kurt says while he tugs off his layers of clothes.

"Right. Let's do this."

"About how we're sort of new to this.. Who's doing this to who?"

Blaine turns away from Kurt to hide his reddening face. "I was hoping.. To do it to you? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. W- we could, like, take turns or-"

Kurt turns Blaine around to meet him with a deep kiss. "As long as it's with you and you're comfortable with it, I'm fine with whatever. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Yes." Blaine plants a kiss along Kurt's neck after each word. He puts his hands on the older boy's chest to slowly walk them to his bed. "Now, which flavour should we start with?"

"Whichever. Just.. Do it quick." Kurt whispers.

Blaine tsks. "Nope. We're trying all six flavours I got."

Kurt whines in protest as Blaine chooses a vanilla condom. Blaine bites his lip to hold back a moan as Kurt moans when Blaine puts the condom on him.

"Blaine, what's taking so long?"

"I was just thinking that this condom is blue, and I have a dildo that's also b-"

"Oh my god. You own a dildo? Why haven't you told me?"

"It's not something you just bring up in a conversation, Kurt." Blaine nervously laughs.

"Fuck, Blaine, please. Just thinking about you using that..." Kurt puts his hand on the back of Blaine's head.

Blaine begins to lick from the base up to test the flavour. Yep, he thinks, that's definitely fake vanilla.  
....................

"What flavour next, love? There's strawberry, chocolate, grape, mint, banana..."

"Strawberry?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Blaine smirks.

Blaine knows his boyfriend is close so he decides to take the older boy's dick in his mouth all the way.

"F- fuck.. Do that again, B."

Kurt is long but Blaine does his best to do it over and over.

"I.. Shit, I'm really close." Kurt lightly gasps.

Blaine starts moving his hand in time with his mouth until Kurt freezes with a wanton whine.

Blaine crawls on top of Kurt as they both catch their breath.

"It's kinda weird how many flavours of condoms you can get." Blaine chuckles.

"Sorry we didn't use the other four, B."

"Sorry this wasn't a romantic dinner." Blaine giggles into Kurt's neck. "My parents are at a Christmas party so they won't be home until really late. We have a plenty of time to do both."

"You'll make dinner and I'll use the others on you?"

"Deal."


End file.
